Sanzo gets brainwashed! And did Goku just BLUSH?
by Sera Draco
Summary: Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku are tiered of driving, and Sanzo's nerves are getting frayed. To the groups' surprise and delight, the town that they see next not only gives then a break, but also appears to be the epicenter of fun and relaxation that they need. Gojyo goes a little too far when teasing Goku, what will happen when Goku's horrible nightmare of a memory returns? {OOC}
1. Chapter 1

**Sera Draco: Um... This is my first time posting a story on FanFiction, but I'v been working on this one for a while. {For my personal benefit.} For now, it's just me...but I'm pretty sure I'v find a muse someday to bicker with me! Just because it's my first time, doesn't mean I want you to hold back. Seriously, chew me out! I know that the characters are really OOC...please forgive me, i'm planning on making more 'fictions in the future that will be IC! **

**Gojyo X Goku, and this is YAOI. I'm giving you fair warning, my mind is at least as dirty as Gojyo's, probably even dirtier! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, otherwise the rating would not be T... Though the author of this story is a Goddess more fit than Kanzeon...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They were driving. After hours of driving, they were STILL driving. Actually, Hakkai was the one driving. Goku slept in the back, and Sanzo just sat there smoking his Marlboros. Gojyo was in the back, thinking. And thinking. And thinking. And trying to stay quiet. Finally, though, Goku's snores pushed him over the edge.

"Wake UP, you stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled, hitting the hop of Goku's head at the same time.

"OUCH! What didja do that for?!" Goku woke up after banging his face on the bottom of the floor bed in the jeep. "Stupid water sprite! Idiot kappa!" he yelled.

"If you're going to call me a name, baka monkey, pick a language!"

"My heads' all jumbled thanks to you! How am I 'sposed to think?!"

"Like you ever did any thinking anyway!"

"I think!"

"Do not!"

"Can so!"

"Yeah, right!"

"I can too think!"

"Oh yeah, prove it! What is seven plus nine?"

"..."

"So, what is it? Well?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Haha, you can't think to save-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Sanzo cut in sharply, making the bickering duo in the back cling to each other in fright.

"Sanzo, there's no need to yell," Hakkai tried to calm the angry priest down, "But you two in the back know how Sanzo gets,"Hakkai added, "You shouldn't bicker so much."

"I can't help it if Goku is a stupid monkey!"

"It's not my fault Gojyo is a perverted kappa!" Gojyo and Goku yell in sync.

"I DON'T CARE! SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Sanzo was in a bad mood. He had just smoked the last of his cigarettes. If they didn't get to a town soon, he felt like he was going to snap. His body already screamed for more nicotine, he could feel it. He patted himself down, checking all of his pockets to make sure he was completely out, then sighing and placing his arm back on the door of the Jeep, annoyed, when he confirmed his dilemma.

"I'm hungry…" Goku said under his breath.

"You're always hungry, monkey!" Gojyo replied.

"But now i'm MORE hungry! Hakkai! How close are we to the town?" Goku's stomach growled, as if on cue.

"Not much longer now," Hakkai told him. "Almost there….sigh…" Hakkai was feeling really worn down for some reason. And his nose felt ticklish.

"Can't this thing go any faster? I'm out of cigarettes." Sanzo told Hakkai grouchily.

"I'm afraid not," Hakkai felt a tingle in his nose. "Hakuruu is getting ti-ti-ti-ACHOO!" Hakkai sneezed, and the Jeep swerved, almost hitting a tree.

"WHOA!" First it was Gojyo.

"HIIIII!" Next Goku screamed and landed on Gojyo's' lap, only to be pushed to the floor.

"Fuck! What the hell, Hakkai?!" Sanzo looked shocked, and his knuckles were white, one hand against the door of the Jeep and the other clutching onto the dashboard.

"Gomen," Hakkai answered, straightening their path. "Sorry, I think i'm coming down with something."

"What? Hakkai? Sick?" Goku peeled himself off the floor and squeezed in between Sanzo and Hakkai, looking concerned.

"Sit down in your seat, monkey! The last thing we need is another one of those swerves," Sanzo ordered Goku.

"I'm sure i'll be fine," Hakkai looked like another sneeze was coming on, his eyes squinting. "And we should be at the next town in around twenty minutes, so don't wor-wor-wor-ACHOO!" Hakkai sneezed again, bumping his head on the wheel with a loud "THUNK". He managed to keep the car straight this time, though.

"Hakkai, are you sure you're fine? I could drive," Gojyo offered.

"No, i'b sure I can ma'e it," Hakkai sounded a bit nasal, now, his mouth open, and nose clogged.

"Just don't kill me," Sanzo sighed. "Watch out for potholes, and if you crash the Jeep, kill the two morons in the back." He added.

"Sanzo, that's meeeeeeaaaaan!" Goku complained.

"I am NOT dying! I haven't had sex for close to a week, and i'm not going out horny!" Gojyo protested.

"Ewww, that's gross, you pervy water sprite!" Goku stuck out his tongue and pretended to throw up.

"You wouldn't get it, monkey. Too civilized for a primate such as yourself." Gojyo insulted Goku.

"I'm not a monkey! I am Goku! And at least i'm not a perverted kappa!" Goku yelled back.

"If-you-two-don't-stop-arguing-I-will-shoot-you-both." Sanzo said in a low voice, all in one breath and with clenched teeth. " DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He exploded, turning his head to face the two in the back, grappling with each other.

"Yes, Sir!" they both said, whimpering and stopping their fighting so as to not be murdered by the pissed-off monk.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

15 minutes of silence later, the Jeep pulls up on top of a small hill and the group catches the first glimpse of a huge town; full of hotels and bars, clubs and different stores, and after roughing it for 4 days in a row, only stopping to sleep, boy, was everyone happy.

"WOOHOO! Would you take a long loving look at that!" Gojyo exclaims excitedly. "I'm hitting the jackpot tonight! Just look at all those strip clubs! I am getting L-A-I-D!"

"WOOOOOOOOW! LOOK AT ALL THE DIFFERENT FOOD STANDS AND RES'RAUNTS!" Goku yelled happily, blushing and drooling just thinking of the food.

"Yeb, ib's a lo'ely ci'y," Hakkai said, easing up on the gas a little while the Jeep went down a slope. "Jus' 'he place we nee' 'o buy supplies."

"Just get me to the convenience store, the nearest one, NOW." Sanzo ordered.

"Hahaha," Hakkai chuckled, hearing Goku and Gojyo mumbling to themselves about the things they were going to do when they reached town. When Gojyo started smirking and blushing, Goku laughed and they fought again.

"Nicotine, I need Nicotine, if i'm not going to kill those two idiots," Sanzo told himself. "And I need it quick."

"Shou' I fi'ure ou' 'he ho'el issue, 'hen, whi' you go 'o a con'enience s'ore, San'o?" Hakkai asked, nasally.

"That would be good, but I doubt the desk clerk would be able to make out what you're saying," Sanzo told Hakkai.

"'ha is a bi' of a prob' 'hen…" Hakkai sighed, then, "ACHOO", sneezed again. They were driving on normal streets, not dirt roads, and Hakkai soon hit the brakes to let Sanzo get some cigarettes, taking the brief respite to blow his nose.

"You don't sound so hot, Hakkai." Gojyo told him.

"Yeah, you must be really sick!" Goku added.

"No, i'b fine, re'ey. I'll 'o away by tomarrow," Hakkai reassured them.

"You should take the time out to rest in a real bed, Hakkai. This kind of city is not one we'll see everyday. They probably have real comfy rooms, and hot showers that don't run out of hot water no matter how long that shitty monk takes." Gojyo advised Hakkai.

"And they have FOOOOOD!" Goku was really excited, jumping up and down and making the Jeep rock while making a "huuuu'nnnn!" sound.

"Pl'e 'ry no' 'o up'et Ha'uruu." Hakkai warned them. Just then, Sanzo came out carrying a bag with at least 10 packets of Marlboro cigarettes. As he was getting in, Hakkai gave him a look.

"What? They had a sale, it was two for three." Sanzo tried to sound professional and failing miserably.

"Ho'el, wi' s'oul' 'e pi'?" Hakkai signed, annoyed that he couldn't talk normally.

"How about the really fancy-looking one a few blocks up? I think it was called '_Red Haven'._" Gojyo looked at Hakkai, then Sanzo, then back at Hakkai a few times, acting all giddy.

"Go'o, 'ha's no' a ho'el. i's a re' li' bro'el." Hakkai looked at him.

"Well, yeah, but its comfy, right?" Gojyo rose his eyebrows, and smirked.

"EWWW, nasty! The perverted water sprite is gonna drool all over the girls!" Goku pretended to vomit again, even though he had no clue what-so-ever what a brothel was.

"You can stay there," Sanzo told Gojyo, "If you can pay the bills yourself. And I am not sleeping in a whorehouse." Sanzo finished, glaring.

"I can't afford that place!" Gojyo said. "That's screwed up, Sanzo!"

"Ple'e, gu's, ma'e u' your min's," Hakkai pleaded. "An' no' lou'. I ha'e a hea'a'."

"Poor Hakkai, sorry." Goku apologized.

"How about 'T_he Old Home Onsen'_?" Gojyo offered. "Sounds safe, enough, right?"

"Fine. Hit it Hakkai, I have my cigarettes, now I want a bath." Sanzo agreed.

"Goo'! Alri', 'hen, he'e we 'o!" Hakkai said, relieved that his traveling companions had actually agreed on something without much fuss.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sera Draco: I'm sorry, I didn't leave an author's note last chapter...I know...I wanted to make it should like Hakkai was really sick, but now I'm worried that I might'v made him sound a bit TOO sick and no one can tell what he's saying anymore...Gomen, Gomen nasai! And I apologize for the cliche, 'Four rooms' 'We only have 1-2'...It gets the job done though...Sanzo wouldn't even walk into one of the others' rooms otherwise and I needed a semi-original explanation for Goku and Gojyo to be sharing besides Sanzo taking Hakkai because he's quieter. Though now come to think about it, Sanzo being in the same room is counter-productive...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hakkai drove over to the late-Japanese style inn, and everyone got out.

"S'ay he'e for a li'le bi', o' Ha'uruu?" Hakkai told the Jeep. "UUUUUUU'nnnnnnn!" was Hakuruu's reply. They walked over to the front door, a sliding paper door, elaborately painted with pictures of water scenes, and were greeted by a middle-aged woman, wearing a yukata and wooden sandals. She had black eyes, dark brown and black hair pinned up using traditional flower hairpins, and wore only a little bit of lipstick.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" She asked in a soft voice. "Perhaps a room?"

"Ye' pl'e ma'a." Hakkai tried to say, but she looked like she couldn't understand.

"We'd like four rooms, as far away from each other as possible. And one needs to have an private bath." Sanzo told her.

"I humbly ask for your forgiveness," She almost whispered at them, keeping an eye on Gojyo and Goku, who had hung back to wrestle and where close to the flower beds surrounding the inn. "But we only have one room available, and one suit." she looked at them hopefully.

"How big are they?" Sanzo asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well," she moved to the side. "The regular room can take up to four people, and the suit is the same. They both also have indoor baths. The only difference is the suite is more detailed, with Feng Shui involved in the decor, and the regular room is more simple." she whispered on. "Of course, I can show you the rooms available before you decide." Stepping back into the onsen and moving to the side while slightly bowing. Sanzo "tsk"-ed and mumbled to himself. Hakkai was just about to say something when he was cut off.

"Show us the rooms." He sounded less stressed and snippy than the usual.

"Of course, right this way," She looked slightly relieved. Sanzo and Hakkai stepped inside and started to follow. As they were walking, the hostess talked.

"Your companions will not be joining you?"

"They will, sadly, but we want to see the rooms first, before the wrecking balls complete with stereo come and destroy the peace." Sanzo told her quietly, like he was trying to be polite. Hakkai was surprised by Sanzo's attitude. He'd never seen the priest like this before. A younger girl that would have had Gojyo drooling walked past them and faced their hostess.

"Mama, there are two of our guests fighting in the west wing," She had a musical voice, like flutes. "What should I tell them?" She looked worried as she asked.

"Do not fret, Mei. I will deal with our honored guests. While I deal with the dispute, take these two men and show them the rooms available, please, my dear." She patted the girl's shoulder reassuringly and left, bowing and apologizing to Sanzo and Hakkai.

"I apologize greatly for removing your guide," Mei bowed. "As you heard earlier, I am known as Mei. Pleased to meet you. I understand you are here to view the rooms? Follow me, please." The whistling flutes' notes sang out of Mei's lips, giving the atmosphere a relaxing softness, calming the two men even more. Mei turned around with a _SWISH_ of her yukata, a beautiful light pink, with green leaves lining the bottom hem and purple vines growing along her figure, sprouting white lily flowers with tiny red specks of pollen. Hakkai and Sanzo both enjoyed the relaxing presence of the inn, and could not wait to see the rooms.

_Perhaps I will ask Sanzo if I can stay a few more days; this place is so calming._ Hakkai thought, the tension in his head, going from knives stabbing him, to subtle pressure behind his eyes.

When they finally reached their destination, both men found themselves in awe of the room, no, _masterpiece_, before them. The main room was large, with a rectangular table set close to the floor, and surrounded by four cushions, with high wooden backs. The table itself was astonishing, cherry wood with gloss, but not too much so, gently reflecting the light of the single paper lantern in the center of the table to all corners of the room, and the wood seemed to be glowing softly. The cushions were of high quality, cream colored with tinsels at the corners, and maple wood supporting the bottom, also coming up in a comfortable arch, the perfect curve for a back to relax into. The tatami mats on the floor looked freshly cleaned, and blended nicely with the paper coated walls, depicting more scenes of water, dragons swimming alongside fish, and carrying lanterns that seemed to glow off the walls. While the room was beautiful, it would not fit all four of them if they were to sleep there.

"Fascinating, is it not?" Mei asked, staring herself. "Every time I see them, it's like the first."

"Yes, yes, all very pretty," Sanzo replied. "But I don't see how four people could fit in here. I came here to relax, and I intend to do so. I cannot do so, however, if the very people I want to avoid are sleeping right next to me!" His voice turned to poison, and he was very angry. _Any minute now, and he might pull his gun_, thought Hakkai. _gotta calm him down!_

"San'o, jus' rela'! Calm dow', re'ember 'he sai' 'he'e whe'e 'wo wooms!" Hakkai lifted his hands and stood in front of Sanzo, who looked ready to pop.

"Sir, I humbly ask for your forgiveness," Mei looked scared, and her head was down, eyes wide and facing the floor with tense shoulders. "There are smaller rooms within, this is simply the main room. Doors connect the main room from the bedrooms, please forgive me for not making this clear sooner." She looked like she wanted to run, run, run away, as fast as she could. Instead, she stepped into the main room slowly and walked over to the wall to the right. Grasping a seemingly invisible handle, blended into the surrounding picture as a dragon tongue, she pulled the door out, then to the side. She repeated this with the other four doors that lead to the bedrooms, revealing soft beds with thick covers and plump white pillows. She turned towards them, then bowed.

"Please, forgive my idiocy," She begged. "Is this to your liking?" She sounded hopeful. Sanzo calmed down when he saw her open the invisible doors to the heavily lavished rooms, and muttered.

"This will do fine."He said softly. "We do not need to see the Suite, this will do fine." Walking into the room, he looked around, peeking into all the bedrooms.

"The private bath is this way," Mei proceeded into the back of the room and, opening another hidden door, this time sliding two doors to both sides, showed the guests a balcony overlooking a large bath, with flowers growing along the sides and rocks to lean against solidly planted in the water. Stairs on either side lead down to a flat area made of black marble, buckets placed close to the edge of the bath. Small flat rocks were used as seats, and the water was steaming invitingly, giving off waves of warmth and heat.

"I'll take it." Sanzo looked like he wanted to jump in right away. Mei smiled.

"This way to the front desk, valued and honored guest." Mei turned and lead them away from the room, Sanzo looking like he just saw heaven, Hakkai sighing happily.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
